


thus with a kiss i die

by clarkeheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, nothing too angsty and everyone lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeheda/pseuds/clarkeheda
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the most disorganised person you've ever known and loses her keys three weeks into university. Thankfully, her gorgeous, slightly intimidating roommate is still up at two am.Yet another fluffy college au with no angst and Lexa in unicorn slippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i decided to start off with something that wasn't too serious
> 
> hope you enjoy it

“Clarke. Could you read out order thirty-six again, please?” Clarke took the piece of paper off the table near the register quickly and turned in her boss’ direction.

“A twelve-inch pepperoni pizza, a chicken kebab and a portion of chips. The pizza and kebab are already done; you just have to grab a portion of chips. Now, can I please go?” Bellamy flashed her his signature grin and nodded quickly.

“Yeah you can go.” Clarke headed to the back to grab her jacket and bag and made her way out before Bellamy called her back. “You in tomorrow?”

“You’re the boss Bellamy, you know I am. Bye.” Clarke pushed her way out of the door into the bitter autumn wind, and began her walk home. Usually at 2 o’clock in the morning she would get a cab home, but with her accommodation being less than a 5-minute walk away she took her chances.

Despite this being the third week of her first year in university, she’d already found herself working at least 5 nights a week at Bellamy’s kebab shop. Thankfully, her childhood friend was 3 years older than her and had taken the brilliant initiative to open up a takeaway next door to a university.

So, thankfully Bellamy had a job for her and a few of their other friends lined up once they’d enrolled claiming ‘nepotism isn’t a crime’ as he avoided holding interviews for other students. So, Clarke decided to get a head start on her summer break savings instead of spending 7 nights a week getting pissed like every other 18 to 25-year-old within a ten-mile radius. Or so she thought.

Just as she was coming up to her building she noticed one light on amongst all of the other rooms filled with darkness. She considered for a moment that it could be one of her flat mates with friends over, but that was unlikely when every bar in and around campus were practically giving alcohol away for the first month of the academic year.

The light was coming from a room on the second floor, the flat she shared with seven others. As she made her towards the building she tried to figure out which flat mate it was, but failed miserably once she realised that she didn’t know any of them well enough to guess their habits or routine. 

Just as Clarke reached the door she’d began digging mindlessly into her bag. But as a minute passed and she still couldn’t find her keys, the search became more frantic. After tipping all of the contents out on to the pavement and looking through them three times, she gave up. Of course. Just three weeks in a new home and she’d already lost her keys.

On top of not knowing where she’d left them, every possible place they could be would be closed up for the night, even Bellamy’s. She wouldn’t be able to get a new pair from the accommodation office until the next day. Leaving her two possible solutions. Wait for someone to leave her building offering the opportunity to sit in the lobby area for the night, or wait for someone to enter her building, and suffer the same fate.

Just as she began to consider ringing Bellamy to go back to the shop and check if they were there, the light from the window above her turned out suddenly, sparking an idea.

Ignoring every cell in her body screaming “cliché!” she hopped up off the wall she’d sat herself on and ran to the bushes surrounding the building. Clarke picked up a few small pebbles from the flower bed and started throwing them at the window, missing with the first few attempts but getting a couple of small taps eventually. Just as she thought the inhabitant had fallen asleep and wouldn’t hear Clarke’s desperate plea for a rescue, the light turned on again, just as suddenly as it had turned off.

The flat mate of seven that came to the window was the one, in this situation, Clarke would have wished the last one. From what she could tell of the slim female figure and wild bushy hair, it was Lexa. The tall, gorgeous, and slightly intimidating law major with beautiful green eyes and a jawline carved by Michelangelo. Luck was just not on her side tonight.

“Clarke, right?” Lexa leaned against the windowsill with her arms crossed across her chest, likely trying to keep out the cold.

“Yes, hello, Lexa. I’m really sorry to disturb you but I’ve lost my keys and can’t actually get in. Thankfully I saw your light on as I was walking home and hoped maybe you could help?”

The girl took an unusually long time to respond to Clarke and continued to look at her from two stories above. “Why were you walking home alone?”

Clarke didn’t really expect that to be the most important part to question, but went with it anyway, whatever could get her out of the cold and into bed. “I only work a couple of minutes away, no point calling a taxi.”

“I see. Well you still shouldn’t walk out alone, especially if there are a lot of drunk people or weirdos out and about.” Clarke couldn’t make out Lexa’s expression because of the light shining behind her, but she could hear the concern in her voice.

“You’re right, I should be more careful, but all of that would be in vain if I had to sit outside alone all night.” At that Lexa stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair.

“Right, of course. Sorry, Clarke. I’ll come and let you in now.” At that Lexa turned into her room and closed the window. Not a minute later she was at the door dressed in a tank top and pair of sleep shorts, wearing what looked like unicorn slippers, tail ‘n’ all.

Clarke grabbed her bag off of the ground and stepped into the building quickly. “Thank you so much. I’m really sorry to have bothered you, I should really try and be a bit more organised, otherwise there’ll be many more nights like this.”

“It’s no problem really, I’m just glad I was in to come to your rescue.” Lexa closed the door behind her and checked that it was locked before leading Clarke up the stairs. Just as they were walking up Clarke realised that as she’d lost her key to the front door she’d also lost the key to her bedroom, meaning she would probably have to sleep on the small two seater couch in the kitchen.

“How come you aren’t out bleeding your bank account dry like every other student on a Friday night?” Lexa opened up the door to their individual flat and let Clarke through first.

“Not really the party type. Plus, I wanted to get a head start on assignments rather than liver disease.” Clarke turned to look at Lexa as she let a small smile play across her lips.

“Fair enough.” Clarke stopped outside the door she couldn’t get into, not wanting to intrude on Lexa’s night any more than she already had. “Well, this is me.”

Lexa stopped outside her door as well. “And this is me. Have a nice night, Clarke.”

“And you, Lexa. Thanks again.” Lexa bowed her head attempting to hide a smile before stepping into her room and closing the door behind her. Clarke let out a loud sigh and turned to the kitchen.

The couch wasn’t actually as bad as she expected. There was a plug near the right arm where she could plug her phone in, and although it was small, so was she so it wasn’t an issue. The blanket one of her flat mates had left on the back was warm and once she settled down, exhaustion took over fairly quickly. 

That was until the door opened slowly and a familiar figure made their way across the floor to the sink, grabbing one of the glasses on the dish rack and filling up. Clarke watched the woman on the other side of the room with a quiet hesitancy. It’d be a little embarrassing for Lexa to find her laid there in her t-shirt and a blanket wrapped around her when the other girl expected her to be in her room.

But, nothing could stop the other girl turning away from the sink to leave the kitchen again and noticing Clarke laid on the couch looking at her. There was also no stopping the taller girl from being startled, dropping her glass of water on the floor and clutching her chest tightly. “Holy shit!”

“Shit, Lexa, I’m sorry.” Clarke got up quickly to turn on the light and help her to clear up the glass. 

Lexa stretched a hand out to stop her. “Wait! You don’t have any shoes on.” Looking down Clarke realised she was right, in fact she had nothing on but her t-shirt and pants, the blanket pooled at her feet. 

“Right, thank you.” Clarke pulled her shoes and went over to help the other girl knelt, gently picking up shards of glass. 

They both worked in silence, quickly mopping up the water, and sweeping up the smaller bits of glass they couldn’t pick up.

“What are you doing in here anyway?” Lexa had her back turned to the other girl as she emptied the dust pan into the bin.

“Um, well, both of my keys are together so not only can I not get in the building, but I can’t get into my room either.” Lexa looked at the blonde girl in front of her with what looked like an almost uncomfortable expression.

“Sorry, Clarke. I should have realised that you couldn’t get into your room. That was quite inconsiderate of me.” Clarke was to say the least, confused by the girl in front of her, not quite looking her in the eye, obviously blaming herself for Clarke having to sleep on the couch.

“Don’t be silly. I don’t think coming down at two in the morning to help a clumsy acquaintance can class as inconsiderate, there’s nothing you could have done if you’d realised anyway. Don’t beat yourself up.” With that, something seemed to click in Lexa’s head and she looked at Clarke with an almost giddy expression.

“I can help. I have the university’s mattress leant against my wall because I haven’t taken it home yet. It’ll be a squeeze but I can lay it down under the window.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the green-eyed girl in front of her as she got more excited the more she talked.

“I don’t want to intrude Lexa. I’ve caused enough hassle today; don’t you think?” Looking back on this night Clarke would laugh at the awkwardness of it. Two young university students stood in a cramped kitchen at 2:30am, both dressed in the very minimal clothing and getting slightly giddy at the presence of the other, barely 3 feet from each other.

“Perhaps. But, I can never resist helping a beautiful woman.” And, at that, the slightly intimidating law major who greeted her with no more than a slight nod when they first saw each other, was now a flustered, quirky law major, who stays up until 2 o’clock doing assignments and wears unicorn slippers.

Clarke couldn’t help but blush slightly at the girl’s declaration but that was nothing compared to the crimson shade that had taken over Lexa’s face and neck. To help move on from the other girls’ embarrassment, Clarke turned to pull her trousers on and grab her bag and charger.

“All right my knight in shining armour, lead the way.” Lexa seemed to have recovered from her embarrassment and held the door open for Clarke again and lead her to her door, left slightly ajar by a doorstop. 

“Just set your bag by the desk if you want, I’ll grab you some shorts and a spare t-shirt.” Clarke did as Lexa suggested and gratefully took the clothes she offered and changed in the bathroom. Thankful to be out of the clothes she’d been in all day, Clarke checked her reflection quickly before leaving the bathroom. 

Lexa had just set the mattress down onto the floor and turned to grab all the blankets and pillows she could find when she was encountered by Clarke, stood in her 'The Office' t-shirt. Although she felt slightly embarrassed that of all the t-shirts she could have picked up in a rush it was the nerdiest one she owned, that feeling was quickly forgotten as she took in the girl in front of her. Never really appreciating her beauty as selfishly as she was now, Lexa couldn’t help but stare. The beautiful blonde girl she’d come to crush on slightly in the past few weeks every time she caught her singing quietly to herself or bringing her a cup of tea without request, was stood in her room, wearing her clothes with slightly curled hair tied up hastily and hands awkwardly fumbling with her own clothes as she waited for Lexa to speak or move, do anything really.

As soon as Lexa realised she was staring and hadn’t spoken or moved since she’d turned to see the other girl, she ducked her head and moved to her wardrobe. As she pulled out a variety of blankets and a couple of pillows, Clarke moved to her bag and stuffed her clothes inside it, trying not to think about what Lexa could be thinking.

“Do you want these blankets or the quilt?” Clarke couldn’t help her heart speeding up slightly as the girl offered her own bedding as an alternative to the various blankets she’d pulled from her wardrobe.

“The blankets are fine, thank you. You really didn’t have to do this.” Lexa shook her head slightly as she set the blankets and pillows at the end of the mattress that she’d covered with a fitted sheet. 

“Don’t be silly. What’s a flat mate if not to help in domestic trouble?”

“Another mouth to feed apparently, I’ve had 3 pot noodles stolen this week alone.” Clarke sat herself down on top of the mattress as Lexa settled against the headboard of her  
own bed.

“I promise it wasn’t me. Although I haven’t suffered the same fate, I bet it was John Murphy, I think I scared him on this first day and haven’t had any more food stolen since then.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile widely at the other girl’s light-hearted tone and pride over scaring their flat mate.

“You’re not that scary. Granted you’re a little intimidating, but I’ve learnt your deepest darkest secrets and know you’re just a big softie really.” Lexa looked slightly offended by Clarke’s rather accurate term for her, but that was quickly replaced by giggles as the other girl thought it over.

“I suppose you’re right. Don’t be telling the others, it’s taken a while to master an intimidating stare. I need to keep it up if I’m going to keep Murphy away from my food.” Lexa couldn’t quite get over how surreal the moment felt. Clarke was sat in her room in the early hours of the morning, wearing her clothes and smiling at her from across the room. 

Just as the conversation lulled, an uncomfortable silence that Lexa feared never came, the two women just sat and enjoyed each other’s company. Lexa turned off the room’s main light leaving the bedside lamp on to cast a gentle glow around the room and they both laid down into their beds, getting comfortable underneath the covers.

“So, you know I found you slightly intimidating until this day, what did you think of me? Specifically the first day, not after this embarrassing chain of events.” Early hours made Clarke less filtered than she was during normal hours and with some caffeine in her system, and she wanted to find out what Lexa thought of her because she sure thought the world of her.

“Driven, mainly. Spontaneous, stubborn, honest. All wonderful things really, you make a very good first impression.” Clarke was smiling from the first word and couldn’t help but crush on her more and more with each quiet word she uttered. “But, of course, the tea helped.”

Clarke scoffed and turned to look away from her as Lexa let out a small giggle. “Whatever.”

Lexa leant over to the bedside lamp and turned it off before shuffling to lay flat against her mattress and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa. Thanks again, for everything.”

“Anytime, Clarke. Really, even if you’re on your way home at two in the morning, give me a call.” Clarke couldn’t help but grin widely under the blanket of darkness in the room, deciding in the morning to just jump in head first and ask the girl out.

xxxxx

When Clarke woke up with a start she checked her phone to see that it was 6:12am. She decided to quickly get dressed and leave Lexa a note, before heading straight to the accommodation office. 

It didn’t take long for her to change into yesterday’s clothes, stuff Lexa’s clothes into her bag and leave a note on Lexa’s bedside table. She left quietly, not wanting to wake up the brunette curled up in the bed beside her.

Thankfully, the accommodation office opened at 6am so she could get her keys quickly and finally have a shower. Once she got back into the comfort of her own room, showered and changed she decided to do a load of washing so that she could get Lexa’s clothes back to her and see the girl as soon as possible.

With it being so early on a Saturday morning, there was only one other person in the laundry room. As Clarke sat down to wait for her clothes, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

O (7:38am) have fun with my nerdy brother last night??

C (7:39am) woah, what do we have here? Is Octavia Blake an early riser??

O (7:41am) okay Griffin, calm down, the only reason I’m up at this ungodly hour is a certain tall muscular man laid next to me

C (7:42am) finally asked him out then??

O (7:45am) I did, and hes crazy wonderful

O(7:45am) how come you’re up so early anyway?? I thought you finished work at 2

C (7:46am) I did, but I also lost my keys to my building last night so I had to get a new pair

O (7:48am) what an idiot, can’t say I’m surprised though, you aren’t the most organised

O (7:48am) where did you sleep??

C (7:50am) um, remember the flat mate I told you about?

O (7:51am) “the gorgeous brunette with the greenest eyes ive ever seen, octavia help I think I might love her” that flat mate???

C (7:52am) maybe.

C (7:52am) thankfully she was still up when I got home

O (7:53am) scale of 1-10 how good was the sex?

C (7:54am) we didn’t have sex!! How are you so crude about everything??

O (7:56am) practice

O (7:56am) gotta go, lincoln’s waking up

Once Clarke’s load of washing was done she made her way back up to the room to dry Lexa’s clothes on her radiator quickly before returning them to her.  
Clarke decided to get started on some assignments whilst she waited for the clothes to dry. What Clarke refused to admit was that she just needed something to distract her from the nerves that she felt growing the longer she anticipated seeing Lexa again. 

She’d decided the night before to jump in and ask her out, however, now that she’d had time to think it over her nerves were getting the best of her. She didn’t even know if Lexa liked women, never mind her, and she wasn’t about to intentionally embarrass herself when she had to live with her for another 9 months or so.

Once it reached 10:00am she knew that she’d need to see her eventually. She grabbed Lexa’s clothes off her radiator, folded them up and headed out. She quickly checked the kitchen and small living room area, just in case, but she wasn’t there. She was just about to knock on the brunette's door when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

O (10:03am) so, are you gunna ask mystery girl out?

C (10:03am) how do you do that? I was literally about to knock on her door

C (10:03am) and I don’t know yet, im returning her clothes atm, see how it goes

O (10:04am) good luck ya big dork

Once she put her phone away she went ahead and knocked before anything else could distract her. She was spontaneous, apparently, she could do this. It didn’t take long for Lexa to open the door and once she did every ounce of her confidence went out of the window.

“Hi, Clarke.” Lexa smiled softly at the girl stood in her doorway. Accept the other girl was just kind of staring at her with a faraway look in her eyes. She noticed the clothes in her hand and realised why she was here.

“Clarke?” With that the blonde girl in front of her seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and looked at her before speaking up.

“Oh, hi, Lexa. Um, I just wanted to return the clothes you let me borrow. I washed them early when I went to do some of my own laundry.”

“You didn’t have to do that. Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa took the clothes from Clarke and set them down in her room quickly before she returned to talk to the other girl. “Did you get a new pair of keys sorted out?”

Clarke smiled slightly at that and looked down at the floor with a little bit of embarrassment. “Yeah. Apparently, I had one free replacement and anymore losses would have to be paid for. I should probably be more organised so that I don’t go bankrupt by the end of the year.”

Both girls laughed at that and a comfortable silence settled over them as Clarke considered whether to put herself out there or not. “Hey, Lexa. Would you like to go out with me for coffee, just so I can thank you for everything? Don’t feel obligated or anything I just thought it’d be a nice way for me to show just how I grateful I am for being rescued from a fate in the cold.” Just as Clarke was about to start rambling even further Lexa jumped in, with a smile playing at her lips.

“Coffee would be great actually.” Lexa turned back into her room and jotted her number down quickly on a piece of paper. She handed it to a still stunned blonde in her doorway. “Just give me a text whenever you’d like to go.”

“Okay. Great, yeah I’ll do that.” Clarke was clutching at the piece of paper like it was the Holy Grail and couldn’t help but smile like a child on Christmas Day. 

Clarke spun slowly on her heels to head back into her room, when she felt a hand grab her elbow and spin her right back around. The next thing she knew she felt a soft pair of lips on her cheek. It was over just as quickly as it started but Clarke still felt a warm tingling where the other woman’s lips had been.

“Thank you, Clarke. For the clothes.” The smirk on Lexa’s lips was unmissable as she turned back around and back into her own room, closing the door and leaving a very stunned Clarke in the hallway.

As Lexa sat back down at her desk she heard her phone buzz on her bedside table and reached over to check what it was. 

Unknown (10:11am) how about now?

Lexa was sure she'd never smiled as brightly as she did when she read those three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me. i am a sucker for that spin and kiss thing people seem to do in tv but it never actually happens in real life (i'm looking at you sanvers)
> 
> yes the title is a quote from romeo and juliet but i promise i didn't realise the resemblance with the "romeo, romeo" moment until it was too late
> 
> and by late i mean i'm a genius
> 
> feel free to comment and leave kudos because i thrive off attention 
> 
> come find me at sapphicsexysavage for sporadic posting and zero original content, just a subtle awe for those around me creating masterpieces


End file.
